


I hate the title I originally had.

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gags, Happy, Inflation, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hans just want Fynn.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	I hate the title I originally had.

Fynn was taking it slow _too slow._

He knows that Fynn doesn’t want to hurt him _but he was ready..._

“You're su- such a t- tease,” Hans rasps out.

Fynn shushed him and brought out a gag. He gently put it in Hans mouth and stepped away.

Hans murmurs as he contendly gnaws on the bit gag as he moans, "Fymmm.”

Hans moaned... he.. he wanted... but the bit gag was in his mouth as he drooled and tried to buck back against Fynn's touch.

Hans could still see. He watched at Fynn got a long black cloth. He watched at Fynn came closer and felt him tie it on him.

The world turned dark as his sight was enveloped in black cloth. The rage was sinking deeper into him and he felt at peace, felt tamed for a short while.

Hans knew he looked _needy_. Tied up in in rope, had a gag, and a blindfold. But Hans didn’t _think_ , he _couldn’t -_ to wrapped up in everything.

Fynn started to put 2 digits in him again and scissor him. Hans felt him adding a 3rd then a 4th finger, going in and out.

When Hans felt Fynn’s fingers leave him, he whined.

Fynn just shushed him again, murmuring to be patient.

Hans couldn’t see, but he _felt_. Everything was warm and over sensitive on his skin. Fynn moving around him and asking if he was ready.

Hans nodded after a bit needed time so the words could pass through his haze.

Fynn slowly pushes in. Gently, like he cares because he _does_.

Fynn slowly, ever so slowly, pushes. Letting Hans get use to the foreign feeling.

Hans just kept moaning and whining.

Once Fynn got his member fully in Hans, he gave him a second to adjust.

Fynns member, like the rest of him, was huge and it filled Hans completely, an imprint of it appearing on his stomach

Hans had enough and started to move his hips and tried to get Fynn moving.

Fynn just gave a low chuckle and obliged. Pulling back until his head was left in Hans.

He moved faster then last time but was still slow and Hans wanted... well he didn’t know what he wanted he just _did_.

Fynn’s pace kept getting increasingly faster and faster

Hans was lost. He was overly sensitive and hot.

Then Fynn hit it.

Hans didn’t what he hit but... it felt good.

Fynn knew he hit Hans’s sweet spot because he adjusted and kept pounding at it over and over and _over._

Hans squeaks and moans and begs past his gag for more.

Then Hans _came._

His cum splattered in the bed sheets, but Fynn just kept going. Hans was spent but Fynn was close and wanted _his_ release in _his_ Hans.

And suddenly Fynn came too.

His cum stuffed into Hans, but he was still going.

Hans’s stomach expands and fills and, Hans _takes it_. When Fynn was done he pulled out slowly and until everything but his tip was showing.

He reaches over and grabbed something, Hans didn’t know what though. Even slower then before he positions Hans with his ass in the air and so no cum could leak. He took tge rest of his dick out and pressed something hard to Hans as and pushed it in. Hans groans but doesn’t do much else with his gag still in place. When Fynn finishes he pulls back and Hans lays there.

Hans was barely there but Fynn started with aftercare. He first took out Hans gag and slowly started to undoing the knots in the rope holding Hans. After Hans was free of the rope Fynn put all of that aside but left the blindfold on.

Hans looked so... happy yet small; belly slightly rounded, ass plugged, he was tired and flushed - the aura of rage absent.

Hans just sighed and curled up. He was just _so happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh hello... A kudos would be appreciated... A comment too if ya want.... Yeah....


End file.
